


Midnight Mass

by Ladderofyears



Series: DracoHarry100 Christmas Fics [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Carols, Christmas traditions, Drabble, M/M, New Relationship, Openminded Harry, Spiritual Draco, midnight mass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28069053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry learns about one of Draco's childhood traditions.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: DracoHarry100 Christmas Fics [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035453
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Midnight Mass

**Author's Note:**

> This is a dracoharry100 Christmas fic, based on the prompt of: _Christmas Carols._

Harry cast his eyes around the small Muggle church that Draco had pulled him into. It was small and illuminated only by glowing candles. 

“Midnight Mass?” Harry questioned, whispering as they slotted themselves into a pew at the back. He shifted on the uncomfortable seat. 

“My family always attended in the church in the village near the Manor,” Draco answered. “It wasn’t Christmas without carols.”

Draco sat in rapt silence as the choir began. Harry’s eyes drifted over his boyfriend. There was still much about Draco younger life that Harry didn’t know. 

The music soared and Harry felt truly happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
